Princess of Kanto
by Reignstein
Summary: It's rather obvious that Dawn could call May the "Princess of Hoenn" due to her amazing skill at not only showing her beauty, but her Pokémon's beauty as well when it came to contests. So why is it that Dawn calls Misty the "Princess of Kanto" when they first meet? Is it due to the fact that she saw Misty in a Water Ballet? Or is it due to another reason?
1. Part I

**_Title: _**_Princess of Kanto__  
**Posted: **10/06/12  
**Main Pairing: **__Ash & Misty / Satoshi & Kasumi__**  
**_**_Rating: __K+_**

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own what I own, nothing more, nothing less. _

_**Summary: **__It's rather obvious that Dawn could call May the "Princess of Hoenn" due to her amazing skill at not only showing her beauty, but her Pokémon's beauty as well when it came to contests. So why is it that Dawn calls Misty the "Princess of Kanto" when they first meet? Is it due to the fact that she saw Misty in a Water Ballet when they first arrive? Or is it because she considers Misty to be the girlfriend of the person she considers the "Prince of Kanto"._

**_AN: _**_I was watching the episode when Dawn called May the "Princess of Hoenn", so a little plot idea came into my mind then. Ignore the fact that Dawn was only calling May that because she was initially dubbed that apparently, seeing as Dawn said "They call you the Princess of Hoenn". If you could overlook that, then I guess you could have fun with this little story of mine! Hope you all enjoy! Part 1 of 4!_

* * *

Venturing back from Sinnoh, the party of three were rather excited as they journeyed back towards Ash's hometown. Pallet Town was absolutely stunning, and Ash could not wait to finally arrive home and be embraced by his mother. How he missed her so, but still he denies having an Oedipal Complex. Truly, he may not be your typical 'Momma's Boy', but that didn't mean he wasn't. Then again, his mother could be slightly overbearing at times. One does not just always tell one's son to change their tidy-whities every time one is able to after all.

'This is so exciting!" The bluenette exclaimed, looking around like an excited child in the store for the first time. Everything was fascinating and interesting rather than dull and boring. Being in a different region does that to you, but Ash and Brock didn't really mind. Pikachu was slightly amused as he knew that his own trainer was rather excited himself.

Not for the same reasons as Dawn though.

You see, before Pallet Town, the trio actually decided to take a few pit stops. One of them would be to the breeder-in-training's hometown named Pewter City. Brock would want to check on his brothers and sisters, and he would probably just want to say hi to the people he knew. The playboy (or at least he thought he was one) would also probably check how many Boulder Badges were given away as well. It used to be his job after all, and it probably still was whenever he decided to actually stay in town.

Pewter City would be the stop just before they got to Pallet, so it was obvious that Ash's excitement was not due to that either. He wasn't all that close to Brock's family, and he didn't really know anyone in Pewter to find going there worth his excitement and jittery feelings. No, the reason for his restlessness, and Pikachu's amusement, was the stop they were making before the home of the Boulder Badge.

For the past years the city has been getting more and more popular, not only due to the fact of their three famous celebrities, but because trainers from far away would visit and challenge their amazing gym leader. She was no ordinary leader, and it was very obvious by how she trained with her Pokemon. She was a strong challenge, and was known for her winning streaks when it came to challengers. Many famous rumors would spread (most of them actually not being rumors) like: "I hear that she's so powerful she managed to tame a Gyarados!" and "They say that she placed fourth in the Whirl Cup when she was thirteen!"

Cerulean City has been causing quite the uproar for tourists as well. The fact that their gym did not only entertain battles, but also held spectacular water ballets was the reason for that. Most of the time, it was up to the amazing Gym Leader's sisters to arrange those, but many still noticed the participation of the Leader as well. The Waterflowers of Cerulean City were quite the talents.

Yes, Ash's excitement was due to the fact that they were visiting this particular city before heading their way to Pewter. He would finally get to see the person who traveled with him throughout the Indigo League, the Orange Islands, and the Johnto League. He would be able to gaze upon the girl who became his first ever traveling companion, and the person who he practically considered his best friend.

The, now, sixteen-year-old boy was getting his knickers in a twist due to the fact he would get to see Misty again.

"This is the same friend who gave you that special lure, right?" Dawn asked, turning to Ash as walked beside him. Turning red at the memory of his fight with the bluenette over the little item, Ash nodded. It wasn't that he didn't trust Dawn with keeping it safe or not losing it, but just because it was a special gift from Misty. A comfort that she was still with him on his journeys, still cheering him on even if she wasn't physically there to support him.

"So she's the Cerulean City Gym Leader, huh?" Dawn continued, more of thinking allowed than actually asking questions. "Trainers from Twinleaf used to talk about that town too, saying that it would be an obstacle to beat her to get a Cascade Badge." Ash smirked as the memory of how he obtained his badge came to mind. A fond memory of an unfinished battle that could have gone either way. Would Staryu have stayed down? Would Staryu have stood? Though he always told Misty it was his win, he knew, deep down, he knew that she had as much a chance.

"Did she ever beat you Ash?" Entering the City and walking the memorized streets towards the Gym, Ash nodded his head at Dawn's question.

"I lost to her Psyduck during the Whirl Cup." The black haired trainer answered, the smile on his face growing. "Guess it was my stupidity for making Kingler give it a headache. I should have had it lick it like with Bulbasaur." Brock laughed at the memory as Dawn seemed confused.

"Misty's Psyduck is a special case." The breeder-to-be explained. "It needs to get a headache to use psychic attacks, and it had a habit of going out of its Pokeball even without getting called. Caused Misty a lot of problems." Ash agreed with this statement as Dawn imagined how the battle could have gone. Ash was known to get cocky when he was about to win, so maybe that was the cause of his downfall.

"I'm pretty sure that she could beat me at a Water Pokemon Battle easily now though." Ash stated, causing Dawn to smile. This one she knew from a story that May told her from before. "I consider myself pretty lucky to have battled her before she became the Gym Leader." He continued, scratching Pikachu behind the ear as the little yellow mouse remained silent and just listened. Dawn on the other hand, could not help but tease.

"Afraid of her Gyarados, I see." Ash's eyes widened as he turned to Dawn, Pikachu falling from his place atop his trainer's head. Obviously the eleven-year-old was spot on with her guess. "May did tell me that it was menacing, knowing Flame Thrower and all that." Pikachu, himself, released a little chuckle at that.

"Pikachupi Pika Pichu Pi Pikapi!" The all of electricity stated, Ash turning red as his first ever Pokemon teased him.

"She does not scare me!" He exclaimed, Brock merely rolling his eyes. Even just talking about her causes Ash to fight with somebody. Then again, maybe just the thought of her sent tons of waves of denial through Ash's system. How many years has he been avoiding the subject of his feelings about her? Six years? Thank Arceus for Tracey's stories from the Orange Islands!

"Yeah, but her Gyarados does!" Dawn argued back, causing a whole new world of denying words to emerge from Ash's big mouth. The argument practically continued on as they passed through Lapras Lane and turned at the corner towards Seel Street. The street that lead directly towards the pink and yellow gym of Cerulean City.

"I am not afraid of her!" Ash shouted for the umpteenth time. "I'm just saying that it was easier to battle her then rather than now and—"

"Hey, Ash look!" Brock suddenly exclaimed, breaking into a run as he spotted the familiar roof of the Cerulean Gym (then again, who could miss it). He was excited to see Misty too, but it seemed more fun in his brain to end up seeing her sisters again. The Sensational Sisters that were all so beautiful that only Nurse Joy could compare. A blur of blue and red suddenly rushed past Brock though, followed by a blue and pink one.

It was obvious that Ash and Dawn were more excited than him.

Not bothering to check any of the signs or posters outside of the facility, the trio just ran into the gym. They made their way towards the pool arena, that they presumed Misty would be training in, without a second thought. Had they stopped, they might have noticed the dates of performances that the Gym was putting on. Had they read it, they could have most probably realized that one was going on today. Sadly, they did not stop to read, so it shocked them that when they reached the bleachers so much people were seated and clapping their hands.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked, following as Ash and Brock made their way to the front and stood behind the bar that blocked the arena from the viewers. Being new to the spectacle that the Waterflowers caused, Dawn was quite unsure what was going on. She thought that maybe a battle was going on, but when did battles get this much publicity?

"It's a Water Ballet." Brock explained, the three of them taking a seat in the front row (shockingly there were free ones) as Ash watched attentively at the still pool. "Misty's sisters put these on to gain publicity for the Gym." He continued to explain, his eyes going dreamy as he mentioned the Sensation Sisters. "They sometimes make Misty star in them." Brock concluded.

"So this is normal?" Dawn asked.

"Sort of—"

"There was once an angry Gyarados that lived at the bottom of the sea." The narration had cut Brock off as everyone turned to the giant Aquarium. Turning towards Ash, Dawn noticed that his eyes were sparkling and his excitement was radiating off of his every movement. It reminded her of how protective of Misty's lure Ash was, and without asking much questions, Dawn smiled as she came up with the most simple conclusion.

The spot light within the Aquarium suddenly turned on, revealing a menacing Gyarados. It looked like any other, with its long, blue, sea-dragon like body that could send many running. Dawn found herself leaning back into her seat, much like many, due to the small fear of the Pokemon. "Many Water Pokemon tried to approach it, but it accepted none of them as its friends." Dawn watched as a Goldeen, a Golduck, a Dewgong, and a Staryu emerged, the entire Aquarium now lighting up to reveal the coral reef like set-up. "Wow…" The bluenette whispered.

Gyarados then scared them all away, causing the other Water Pokemon to cower back and swim away. The dragon like Pokemon then settled back down onto the mock sea floor as the narration continued. "It liked to be alone, hated the company of others, and went as often as to attack people that sailed over its head." Dawn noticed how Ash was looking around, Brock doing the same thing. She assumed that Ash was looking for Misty and Brock was looking for Misty's sisters. She decided to just focus on the performance.

"So it shocked Gyarados when Mermaid suddenly entered its line of vision." The spotlight focused on the diving board that seemed to be twenty feet high. On it was a girl with flaming auburn hair and sparkling green eyes. The crowd went wild as Ash clapped and screamed louder than anyone. "Pikachupi!" Pikachu called out, and Dawn figured that the girl must have been Misty.

Dawn was amazed as Misty dived from the board and landed in the water with barely a splash. She had on a mermaid tail and a seashell bra. Her hair was practically reaching her waist as other Water Pokemon began to surround her. The bluenette had to admit that Ash was lucky to have very pretty traveling partners. May was pretty, and to be a coordinator like her, it was obvious that she was a beauty to many. Misty, on the other hand, was this Gym Leader who many probably wanted to go out with. She was a powerful trainer, and so Dawn felt her conclusion solidify all the more. She was sure to tease Ash about it later, after first getting mad at him for not telling her.

A Corsola, a Starmi, a Politoed, and a Sea King suddenly joined the previous group of Water Pokemon as they all began to dance with Misty in the water. Dawn observed as Misty smiled and played with them, and the Pokemon all seemed to adore her. The Gyarados was just watching from the sidelines though, a look of annoyance on his face. "She's as great as ever." Dawn heard Ash whisper, and she smirked as she noticed Brock heard as well. He had a smirk of his own as Pikachu shook his head.

"Gyarados just watched as the Mermaid played and swam with all the other Pokemon, wondering to itself what the intruder was doing on his turf." Dawn was amazed as Misty waved her way through the water, danced with her water Pokemon, and also flipped along with other stunts. She was graceful, making it obvious that the water was her home.

"She sure can hold her breath long." Dawn stated, watching Misty swim behind a rock. She must have been taking a well deserved gulp of air. "I would have died already if I was doing that!" She continued on, Ash turning to her with this light in his eye. It was like he was so happy yet so calm. Dawn wished that someday a look would be directed at her like that. A look of love and adoration.

"Misty's like a mermaid with feet." Ash explained. "Everyone knows that she belongs in the water, but she was born with lungs instead of gills." Dawn nodded her head in understanding as she turned back and found Misty suddenly looking at the Gyarados with her head turned to the side. It was a look that was obviously showing curiosity, and Dawn applauded her acting skills.

"Hello there!" Brock and Ash jumped as they heard Misty's voice come over the speaker. She didn't speak in the tank though. She merely waved her hand at Gyarados with a smile on her mouth. Brock explained to Dawn how it was a new feature and that it must have been pre-recorded. An interesting touch to the typical Water Ballet. Misty's sisters overdid it this time, and it was obvious as the crowd went wild. "Do you want to play with me too?" Misty's voice echoed through the arena, Misty, herself, swimming forward and floating in front of the angry looking Gyarados. The other water Pokemon were cowering to the side. Even the Pokemon were good in acting.

"The Mermaid wanted so much to befriend the Gyarados," The narrator was back now. "For she loved all Water Pokemon and treated them as if they were her real family. Sadly, Gyarados had other plans in mind." To Dawn, Ash, and Brock's horror, Gyarados opened his mouth and suddenly 'ate' Misty whole. Ash almost stood from his seat, but Brock extended his arm over Dawn and pulled him down. They needed to remind themselves that it was all part of an act, that Misty really wasn't in danger.

"Maybe she's taking a breath inside." Dawn suggested, and Ash calmed down a bit. Pikachu looked as worried as his trainer as he watched the whole thing unfold.

"Help! Help!" Misty's voice cried over the speakers, the Water Pokemon all reacting and swimming towards Gyarados. The dragon like Pokemon glared at them all as he suddenly spit the Mermaid out, while a Kingdra suddenly came out from a coral and caught her. "Is that Misty's Horsea?!" Brock exclaimed, eyes widening as he realized that the once cute Pokemon was now a menacingly dangerous fully evolved form now.

"She really has been busy." Ash commented, both he and Pikachu sighing in relief as Misty appeared to be unharmed.

"The Mermaid's friend, Kingdra, suddenly emerged and glared at the Gyarados with so much hatred for hurting his friend." The narrator spoke up, everyone staring attentively at the show being performed. Dawn was just as amazed as everyone else, and as a coordinator, she appreciated the show more than anyone. She understood the true hardship of trying to train your Pokemon to act and participate in such a task. She felt awe flood her, amazed by Misty just like she was amazed by May.

"She has two dragon type Pokemon?" Dawn found herself stating. "Ash, if you aren't afraid of her, then I'm gonna tell you now that I am." The bluenette continued on as Kingdra and Gyarados continued to glare at each other. Ash visibly let out a laugh at that, but Pikachu was now as enthralled as the other people in the audience. Seeing his friends all performing out there probably made him appreciate it a lot too.

"Without even thinking of the consequences, Kingdra used Yawn and created a whirlpool within the water." Dawn's eyes widened as a dangerous whirlpool began making its way towards Gyarados. Misty's panicked face was obvious to everyone, and through the speakers her voice bellowed: "No! Kingdra! Don't hurt Gyarados!" Sadly, her words were too late, for the whirlpool was already on its way. All Kingdra could do was look apologetically, as Gyarados roared in fury and was obvious that it was about to let out a dangerous attack.

"The Mermaid was faced with a decision," The narrator began to say. "She didn't want Gyarados to harm her friends, but she refused to let the whirlpool hurt Gyarados as well. Knowing that it was the only way, she could protect all of them." Gyarados was about to let out an electric attack, but suddenly Misty swam towards the whirlpool and got caught in it. Knowing that the attack would have gotten her caught and it would stay put as it spun her out, she vanished from the view of the crowd.

"She's probably putting on her breathing device now." Brock said. "I think that it wasn't Misty's sisters who planned this one out, but Misty herself." He continued, and Dawn just felt her admiration grow all the more. If Misty were a coordinator, she and May would have some serious competition.

"Pikachupi Pika Pikachu!" The little electric mouse exclaimed, Ash smiling as he nodded in agreement. All Dawn was able to understand was Misty's name, but when she heard Ash whisper a soft "Yeah, she is awesome." She guessed Pikachu's words had something to do with that.

When the whirlpool suddenly went away, Misty began to slowly float downwards. She seemed to be unconscious, and immediately all of the Pokemon, aside from Gyarados, rushed to her side. Polywhirl was holding her in his arms as the other Pokemon gathered around her. "Gyarados was so shocked that the Mermaid had saved him from the attack," Suddenly, Ash and Brock let out a laugh as the narrator explained Gyarados' change of heart.

"When Misty first met Gyarados," Brock began to explain to Dawn. "She saved it from a lot of Tentacruel Poison Stings. That's why Gyarados loves Misty so much, because she willingly risked her life for it." Warmth filled Dawn as she watched the scene unfold. Gyarados swam closer to the Mermaid and watched as she began to open her eyes as well. That was when the narrator closed the show as Misty smiled at all her Water Pokemon and hugged Gyarados.

The crowd went wild as everyone stood up and clapped. Gyarados placed Misty on the crest on its head and hoisted her up to give her bow. The Gyarados closed its eyes, making it look almost happy as Misty petted it and hugged its crest. "Pikachupi! Pikachupi!" Pikachu shouted and shouted, causing Misty to suddenly turn her attention towards the calling Pokemon. When her eyes landed on the group, they widened.

"Hey, Misty!" Ash called out, waving his hands as she waved back and told Gyarados to move closer towards the group. The crowd continued to clap as she turned her back and the narrator told them to exit the arena in an orderly manner. "That was a great show there, Misty." Ash complemented, Misty smiling wider.

"It's good to see you guys again!" Misty stated, noticing that Pikachu was doing all it can to not get near to her. Due to excitement, its cheeks were causing electricity, and since Misty was wet, it would be a bad idea to go near her. "Meet me down at the Aquarium in a few minutes, I'll get changed okay?" She said, and she jumped into the pool again to probably congratulate her other Pokemon.

"She's amazing!" Dawn said, smiling happily as she couldn't wait to meet her.

"That's Misty for you." Ash answered, smiling. The look in his eyes back once again. "She's always amazing!"

* * *

**I apologise for any grammatical errors that you may find. I don't have a BETA and only proofread my own work. Feel free to point them out to me and I will edit it when I have the time. Thank You!**

**~*..*~*..*~Reignstein~*..*~*..*~**


	2. Part II

**_Title: _**_Princess of Kanto__  
**Posted: **10/07/12  
**Main Pairing: **__Ash & Misty / Satoshi & Kasumi__**  
**_**_Rating: __K+_**

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own what I own, nothing more, nothing less. _

_**Summary: **__It's rather obvious that Dawn could call May the "Princess of Hoenn" due to her amazing skill at not only showing her beauty, but her Pokémon's beauty as well when it came to contests. So why is it that Dawn calls Misty the "Princess of Kanto" when they first meet? Is it due to the fact that she saw Misty in a Water Ballet when they first arrive? Or is it because she considers Misty to be the girlfriend of the person she considers the "Prince of Kanto"._

**_AN: _**_I was watching the episode when Dawn called May the "Princess of Hoenn", so a little plot idea came into my mind then. Ignore the fact that Dawn was only calling May that because she was initially dubbed that apparently, seeing as Dawn said "They call you the Princess of Hoenn". If you could overlook that, then I guess you could have fun with this little story of mine! Hope you all enjoy! Part 2 of 4!_

* * *

Ash and Brock lead Dawn towards the lower part of the Gym, and she was mesmerized by the sight. It was like walking through the halls of an Ocean Park! Through the Aquarium windows, Dawn could see the Sea King, Dewgong, Goldeen, Gyarados, Kingdra, Golduck, Corsola, and all the other Pokemon from the show. It was like a museum of Water Pokemon, and she felt like any person who was an enthusiast would love it here.

"She sure does keep the place in tip-top shape." Brock commented. "I'm pretty sure that her ranking is higher than the Pewter City Gym with the PIA." Brock continued on, suddenly wondering about how the Gym back at his home was. He hoped that it was still in good graces, for when he left the PIA admired his cleanliness and attentiveness to his chores and responsibilities.

"Misty told me that she was second in the Indigo League, right under Sabrina." Ash stated, and Brock rolled his eyes at Ash's misunderstanding. "That's battling rank with the League, Ash. Not with the PIA." Ash merely shrugged as Dawn continued to look through the aquariums.

"Oh! I wish that Piplup could see this!" Dawn suddenly exclaimed. "Piplup would love this and practically force me to let her swim!" She continued on, not noticing the girls that emerged from the walkway. One blode haired girl, one pink haired girl, and one dark haired blue girl. The Sensation sisters have graced the trio with their presence and managed to hear Dawns exclamation.

"Then why not, like, let her out?" The girl who spoke caused the three to turn away and look towards them. "Misty, like, won't mind at all!" The pink haired one stated, smiling. The moment his eyes set on them, Brock dashed forward and took hold of said girl's hand.

"Oh Lilly!" He exclaimed, leaving Dawn confused with who they were. "How the most beautiful sunset could compare to the beauty of your pink hair! And how your name suits you, for you are as worth to see as the flower!" The three girls seemed to be confused with Brock's approaches, but Ash merely sighed. They weren't here to see _them._ They were here to see _her_.

"Those are Misty's sisters." Ash explained, looking towards Dawn. "They used to be the previous Gym Leaders, but they left and Misty took over. That's why the Gym has the great reputation now."

"Didn't know you thought like that Mister Pokemon Master." The familiar voice made Ash jump as Dawn turned around and was shocked to find the Mermaid from earlier now standing in front of them. Her extensions were out, but her shoulder length hair was still down. She wore a red, fitted, tank top with yellow shorts and red sneakers. She had a towel draped on her shoulders too. "Should I sneak up on you more often just to hear a compliment? Or are you going to give them to me for free now?" She continued on, smiling as mischief reflected in her green eyes.

"Pikachupi!" Pikachu exclaimed, jumping from Ash's head and tackling the Gym Leader with a hug. Misty caught him of course, and hugged him back. "I missed you too Pikachu!" Misty said, Pikachu nuzzling her cheek affectionately. Ash finally snapped out of his daze and turned towards Misty with a smile.

"Is he the only one you missed?" Ash asked, Misty turning to him with a special smile of her own. The mischief didn't disappear though as she suddenly faked a realization. "Of course!" She said. "How the heck could I forget!" She continued on, Ash already beginning to open his arms expecting a hug. Dawn watched, though, as Misty looked over Ash's shoulder.

"Brock!" She called out, distracting the breeder-to-be from her sisters. "I missed you!" She continued on, making Brock smile at her and walk back towards them. Misty's sisters were right behind him.

Ash's jaw fell to the floor as he watched the two friends hug, Dawn hiding a chuckle as she knew exactly what Misty was doing. "And you must be Dawn." Misty suddenly said, pulling away from Brock and facing the bluenette. "I apologize if Ashy here caused you any trouble. He's a ten-year-old in a sixteen-year-old body, you see." Dawn took Misty's extended hand and smiled back.

"I feel sorry for you then." Dawn answered. "You're his girlfriend after all."

Everyone silenced at Dawn's words. The bluenette pulled back her hand as Misty dropped her arm and watched as the second seemed to vanish. Pikachu and Brock burst out laughing as Misty's sisters began to giggle. Misty and Ash both turned red as tomatoes. "I mean, I swear!" Dawn continued, oblivious to the situation. "You were like a Water Princess in the aquarium! If May is The Princess of Hoenn, you must be the Princess of Kanto!" Misty turned redder at her words, but she was still unable to get over her previous words. "Have you ever considered—"

"ASH KETCHUM!" Misty suddenly shouted, her red face now directed at Ash. "What the hell have you been telling her?!" She continued on, her hair seeming to actually catch fire. Dawn soon felt scared of her and understood how she could train a Gyarados. "Don't tell me you've been going around telling people that I'm your freaking girlfriend!" Brock's laughter got louder as Pikachu joined him as they rolled on the floor.

Ash, on the other hand, snapped out of his blushing daze. "Why the hell would I do that?!" He shot back. Dawn was amazed. How could these two go from practically giving each other loving glances then suddenly begin biting each others' head off? She was sure that Ash was in love with Misty, and through Misty's red face awhile ago, Dawn was pretty confident she had feelings for him too. Why were they fighting now then? "In fact, even if it was true, why would I be proud of that?!"

"You would have plenty to be proud off!" Misty stated, angrily. "I'm an actual Gym Leader and one of the best in the Indigo League! Think of my embarrassment if people actually believe you were MY boyfriend?! ARCEUS! What an embarrassment!" Brock and Pikachu couldn't breathe and finally stopped laughing as they stood up.

"Just like old times, right Pikachu?" Brock stated.

"Pika Pika!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" Ash suddenly began, and Dawn finally realized. Both parties were still in denial of their feelings, and were obviously the type of people who wouldn't confess. Ash being the dense person he was, and Misty seemed like a person who liked bottling up her feelings too. Before Dawn could apologize for the misunderstanding though, Misty already had a mallet in her hands and hit Ash in the head with it. Where the heck did that thing come from?!

When Ash was flat on the floor, Misty flipped her hair and turned to Dawn with a smiling face. It didn't seem like she hit a guy with a mallet at all. "Like, Misty!" Daisy suddenly stated, kneeling down and poking the twitching Ash. "Is he, like, dead?" Misty didn't seem to pay them any mind as she began to take to the bluenette who had obviously gotten her relationship status wrong.

"Ash is my friend." Misty explained. "No matter what he told you, we are not dating. If it was Brock who told you that, then it wasn't true either." Her voice sounded so calm, nothing like how she was only minutes ago. "Ash doesn't even know what love is." Misty continued. "He's just a dense kid after all."

"Oh come on Misty," Brock suddenly said, Daisy still poking Ash's body on the floor. "It's not like she's the first one to guess that!" Pikachu seemed to be beside Daisy now, wondering if he should zap his trainer back to reality. "There was Team Rocket, Tracey told me Melody thought so too! Then there was Danny from Naval Island and Rudy from Trovita Island!" Misty was sure to give Tracey a scolding next time he visited.

Dawn looked at Misty's reddening face as she suddenly wondered the story behind those people. Before she could ask though, a light came from Pikachu's thunderbolt and distracted everyone. It seemed like Pikachu did do it to wake Ash up after all. "Thanks buddy." Ash mumbled, sitting up and glaring at Misty. Pikachu said a reply and them took his rightful place on his trainer's shoulder.

"That's different Brock!" Misty suddenly said, turning away from Ash and back to the breeder-to-be. "Team Rocket just does it to piss Ash off, Melody just wanted to get under my skin too!" she defended. "Danny was just being nice, and Rudy…Rudy…" Misty seemed to stop shouting by the time she reached that name. Dawn was a bit confused as to why that was. "Rudy is different." She continued.

Since Brock wasn't in the Orange Islands, Dawn understood why confusion seemed to dawn on his face. Ash on the other hand seemed just as confused, and before anyone could ask, Misty turned to the bluenette. "You wanted to let your Piplup swim right?" She asked, smiling. "Follow me then."

Misty's sisters walked in the opposite direction that Misty walked off to, and seeing Ash and Brock shrug their shoulders, Dawn decided to follow her. "What was that about?" Dawn asked, looking at Ash. "Who was this Rudy-guy anyway?" I continued on, and anger seemed to flash in Ash's eyes. Brock seemed as curious Dawn was. Seeing as both of them knew not the story, they could only rely on Ash for an explanation.

"He's just some guy who liked Misty."

Ash walked ahead of Brock and Dawn, Pikachu holding onto his shoulders so that he wouldn't fall. "Pikapi?" Pikachu asked, but Ash ignored him and thought back to those times in Trovita Island. When Rudy had danced with Misty, when Rudy had dedicated his supposed win to Misty, when he took Misty on a date in their house with his sister Mahri. Ash never really did understand Rudy's parting words with him, but now Ash was just disturbed about why Misty reacted to Rudy that way. Did she have feelings for him too? Thinking about it now, Ash never really did ask Misty about what happened on that date of theirs.

When the group of four all arrived at the Arena, Misty was back to normal and was greeted happily by her Pokemon. Azurill especially, running up to her and hugging her leg. Misty picked up the baby Pokemon in her arms and turned to the others. "You can let your Water Pokemon play with mind if you want!" She said cheerily, leading them to the pool and petting Gyarados as it swam up to her.

Dawn let Piplup out, while Ash released his Buizel. "She's so cute!" Misty exclaimed, sitting beside Dawn as she placed Piplup in the pool. Dawn thanked her and began to strike up a conversation as well.

"You have great Pokemon, Misty." Dawn stated. "You really are the Princess of Kanto." At her words, Misty chuckled as she shook her head. She disagreed whole heartedly with Dawn, and the bluenette realized that Misty was staring at Ash as he seemed to be talking with Brock on the other end of the pool. "I'm just a scrawny gym leader, not a Princess." Misty said, sighing as the smile came back on her face as soon as it disappeared.

"You're not scrawny!" Dawn exclaimed. "I've seen girls thinner than you!" She continued. "And back there in the water ballet, I'm pretty sure guys will have dreams about you for eons!" Misty blushed at Dawn's sweet words, but shook her head again. Ash didn't lie, so if Ash called her scrawny, then she was scrawny. She didn't even take into consideration that the opinion of the said black haired aspiring Pokemon Master could have changed.

"It's alright, Dawn." Misty comforted. "I live with three perfect looking sisters, I know what features I'm missing." She continued on, and Dawn still stared at her disbelievingly.

"May told me you were this really strong girl." Dawn suddenly piped in, and the name of her other girl friend caught Misty's attention. "Back then, I didn't understand what she said about you being so strong but being so scared. She told me I'd get it when I met you and watched how you were with Ash." The bluenette continued. "Glad to say that I get it now. May was right."

"Guess you're both right." Misty stated. "But, what's the point in telling him when he doesn't even understand how he feels about me. I mean, he obviously cares and feels something, but if he doesn't understand it and know what it is, then what's the point?" The red head concluded.

"Maybe if you tell him how you feel, then he'll understand." Dawn suggested. "Ash is pretty dense, but he's not the ten-year-old you think he is." Misty smiled at that as she hugged Azurill closer for comfort. "You could be missing out on him, you know." Dawn added, but Misty just continued to smile.

"Excuse me for a minute Dawn." Misty said. "I think I have some paper work to do."

* * *

**I would like to say thank you to the people who reviewed, favourited, and followed the story! You're all such lovely people, and if I could, I would give you all cookies as thanks (unless of course you would prefer something different like candy or cake and what not). I hope that you all liked the second part that I posted!**

**I apologise for any grammatical errors that you may find. I don't have a BETA and only proofread my own work. Feel free to point them out to me and I will edit it when I have the time. Thank You!**

**~*..*~*..*~Reignstein~*..*~*..*~**


	3. Part III

**_Title: _**_Princess of Kanto__  
**Posted: **10/08/12  
**Main Pairing: **__Ash & Misty / Satoshi & Kasumi_**  
****Rating: **_K+_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own what I own, nothing more, nothing less. _

_**Summary: **__It's rather obvious that Dawn could call May the "Princess of Hoenn" due to her amazing skill at not only showing her beauty, but her Pokémon's beauty as well when it came to contests. So why is it that Dawn calls Misty the "Princess of Kanto" when they first meet? Is it due to the fact that she saw Misty in a Water Ballet when they first arrive? Or is it because she considers Misty to be the girlfriend of the person she considers the "Prince of Kanto"._

**_AN: _**_I was watching the episode when Dawn called May the "Princess of Hoenn", so a little plot idea came into my mind then. Ignore the fact that Dawn was only calling May that because she was initially dubbed that apparently, seeing as Dawn said "They call you the Princess of Hoenn". If you could overlook that, then I guess you could have fun with this little story of mine! Hope you all enjoy! Part 3 of 4!_

* * *

Dawn was currently feeding her Togekiss when Ash suddenly emerged from the Pokemon Center doors. The group had spent the entire day at the Cerulean City Gym, and Ash and Misty were practically inseparable when they finally made up from the fight. They caught up with each other and exchanged stories about Gym Battles and Sinnoh Battles. Watching them, Dawn felt slightly sad for Misty. It must be hard for her to keep up such a façade with Ash when all she really wanted to do was be with him. Watching them actually made her remember back to the conversation she used to have about Misty with May.

_"Hey, May" Dawn stated, a memory suddenly popping into her head. "Can I ask you a question?" The brunette nodded her head as she turned towards Dawn with a smile. "Before, we had a run in with a Buizel," She began. "but before that, Ash had this lure. I think it was called Misty's Special Lure from what Brock told me after the whole thing, but who is Misty anyway? I know she's a friend of Ash's, but why is he so uptight about that lure?" May chuckled slightly as she remembered her own adventures with Ash and Misty._

_"Misty is Ash's best friend." May answered her. "She's a girl I only met a couple of times, but I know that she's pretty close to Ash." The brunette continued, Dawn listening in curiosity as the boys walked ahead of them. This was why another girl was needed in this group! She needed someone to gossip with!_

_"She's a pretty cool person actually, her and Max got pretty close." May continued, now referring to her little brother. "But as to why Ash is protective of the lure she gave him, I'm pretty sure you can think of an answer for that for yourself." May's words spoke the truth, but still Dawn was confused about the whole situation. She must be Ash's bestest friend if he loved that lure that much. "You'll understand when you meet her." This seemed to be May's answer to all her questions about Misty. As it turns out, she's a very complicated person. "But, I gotta tell you…" She continued. _

_"That girl sure has style."_

Togekiss was now eating the meal happily, and Dawn couldn't help but look up at Ash. This boy who was unknowingly in love with his best friend and causing her so much confusion. Misty obviously didn't give up on him, but she wasn't going to wait for him forever. Why was it that love could never just come so easily to people? They say love is a blessing, and though it was the best feeling the world, to actually achieve it was a whole different story. In fact, this made her think of Brock's words from before the two of them left Misty and Ash in the gym.

_"Are those two always like that?" Dawn asked. "Fighting one minute and best friends the next?" The pair they were watching, along with Azurill and Pikachu, seemed to be so deep in discussion that it would be a sin to simply disturb them. Trading battling opinions and stories seemed to be their thing at the moment. "I can't imagine having a relationship like that with someone I actually like." She continued on._

_"Well," Brock began. "Fighting is Misty and Ash's way of expressing affection. Sexual Tension if you want to give it an actual term." He continued on. "Besides, when it comes to those two, it's like a ticking time bomb. Everyone knows that they are going to get together, we just don't know how or when. Then again, there are people who don't think they ever will just because no one would admit their feelings."_

_"Why won't Misty admit hers anyway?" Dawn decided to ask. "It's obvious he feels the same way, and she feels like he does too, but why won't she just make that move?" Brock chuckled and shook his head. Misty's reasons were pretty obvious to everyone, but Dawn met Ash not when he was so dense that he thought of Pokemon more than people. No one could blame her, because Ash already knew how to act around girls by the time she met him._

_"Misty's just scared." Brock answered. __"You may not get it, but Ash sometimes doesn't think stuff through. He could panic and end even his friendship with Misty because he gets so confused with his feelings." Dawn felt so sad for Misty, really. How it must have been like years ago, Dawn could never be in the same situation._

_"Everyone knows that Misty knows how she feels, now if only Ash would man up and realize it too."_

"You know, you should probably let Misty see your Togekiss." Ash suddenly said, popping Dawn out off her reverie. "She'd probably know a lot on how to take care of it." He continued, kneeling beside the bluenette. "She used to have a Togepi, but now it's in a Togetic and protecting the Togapi Paradise." He got this look in his eye that Dawn couldn't place. It was sad, yet at the same time happy.

"Did she catch it?" Dawn decided to ask. "They're not often seen in the wild you know."

"No, I found this egg before." Ash explained to her. "Brock took care of it and Misty pretty much didn't mind it. When it hatched though, Misty was so excited that she pushed me and Brock away to have a look-see. It hatched in her hands and Togepi imprinted on her. Poor Pokemon thought Misty was her mom." He laughed slightly as he continued on with how he won a battle against Misty just to end up with Togepi still going to her anyway.

"You seem to care an awful lot about Misty to remember that from six years ago." Dawn suddenly commented. "One would think that she actually was your girlfriend." Ash turned scarlet at the word, but denied it almost immediately, much like in the Gym Aquarium. Dawn just rolled her eyes. It would be more believable had he actually kept the blush from becoming that red.

"Misty's just my best friend." He stated. "No matter what you, Melody, Danny, Rudy, or even Brock says, that's what Misty is. She's just my hot headed, scrawny, red headed, green eyed best friend." His voice was pretty convincing, especially due to the empty tone that he was using to convince Dawn otherwise. The girl could do nothing but decide to intervene. A little shove in the right direction couldn't hurt.

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself, rather than me." Ash suddenly turned his head towards Dawn's direction as the girl shrugged nonchalantly. "I mean, I'm not saying you're _in love_ with her or anything," She continued on. "I'm just saying that telling me once was enough, didn't have to go on and describe her to me. Plus, I'm pretty sure that if you were in love with her, you wouldn't be telling me you weren't. You would actually be telling her that and making out with her up in Cerulean Cape." The place was a very popular dating spot according to Nurse Joy, and she did say that rumors about the Gym Leader hanging out there were spreading.

Dawn summoned back the Togekiss into the Pokeball and walked towards Nurse Joy to return the bow she had borrowed, while Ash just stood there and took in what Dawn had said to him.

In love with Misty? No, he couldn't be. She was so hot headed, she was so boyish, she always hit him with that mallet of hers, she is way too proud and a bit narcissistic, she's a great trainer though, and she has gotten prettier over the years. She was no scrawny red head, and—Ash practically stopped the train of thought before it could proceed. Being in love with best friend was never a thought that actually crossed his mind a lot.

Sure enough, throughout his journeys, he would often find himself thinking about her quite a lot. He would think about how Misty would react to certain situations or what Misty would shout at him had she caught him do something bad. Also, he missed her quite a lot. Missed their adventures and her presence more than anything. Wouldn't being in love with her be the perfect explanation for all of those?

"Pikapi?" Pikachu suddenly called out to him, coming back from eating his dinner. "Pika Pikachu?" It asked, Ash taking a seat on the nearby couch with Pikachu on his lap. The little yellow mouse seemed worried for him, but how could Ash voice out his thoughts without Pikachu smirking and acting all 'I Told You So-ish'. After all, Pikachu was the number one supporter that he and Misty get together.

"I'm just…" The trainer began, deciding that he would take the teasing if the Pokemon could actually give him some good advice. "…thinking about Misty, and how I—you know—feel about her…" He continued on, making Pikachu twist his head to the side as if saying 'Seriously? No joke? No, seriously, what are you thinking about?'. Even his own Pokemon was mocking him. Ash was not in the mood for any of this.

"I'm serious Pikachu, I am thinking about Misty." As expected, the mouse chuckled at him and shook his head, obviously stating that this should have been an issue faced long ago. Yes, Ash got it, he was dense, now could the Pokemon please move on from that and actually tell him what to do or tell him what to feel?

"Pi Pika Chupi Pichupi Pikachu Pika." Pikachu stated, and Ash was confused. Why should he describe how he felt whenever he saw Misty? It wasn't like it was of any importance. "Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu insisted, and so the trainer did as the Pokemon ordered. He thought back to when they arrived in the arena and he saw Misty jump off from the board. How did he feel then? How was it any different from how he felt from any other person?

When he saw her on the diving board, he practically could not believe his eyes. There she was in her extensions and in her Mermaid outfit, just like before when she was eleven. It was so hard to imagine her as that girl from six years ago, when now she looked so different. He had felt Butterfrees pound within his stomach, and he practically felt like Charizard was sitting right beside him due to the heat.

She looked absolutely stunning too, especially when she gracefully dived into the water. It made Ash feel serene and calm, as if seeing her so comfortable and so in her element affected how he felt as well. "It's like what you feel when you're in a Boat." Ash explained to Pikachu. "There's this funny feeling in your stomach, but when you look out into the horizon everything turns out okay because the beauty of it calms you down." Normally, Pikachu would have teased his Master for the poetic answer, but this time, he just decided to skip out on that part entirely.

"Pi Pika Chu Pichupi Pikachupika Pika?" It has hard enough to think about how he felt when he saw Misty, now the yellow electric mouse wanted him to think about how he felt for everyone else?! As if analyzing one by one wouldn't be hard enough! The boy was just about to protest, but the Pokemon glared at him. There was no room for questioning.

Everyone else was practically normal to Ash, depending on who he met. If he missed the person, then he'd for sure get that warm feeling of seeing them again. If it was someone like Brock, then he would just feel safe that they were still there. "Pretty normal." Ash answered back, not even realizing the difference in answers. "So what does this have to do with how I feel about Misty?" The Pokemon wanted to Thunderbolt Ash into the next millennia!

How can one possibly analyze their feelings and come up with two results, yet still not understand the reason for why that is. If Pikachu had opposable thumbs, then he probably would be ringing Ash's neck at the current moment! "Pi Pika Pi!" The Pokemon said, Ash just getting annoyed. The Pokemon was right though, he was useless.

Ash groaned as Pikachu settled on his lap and decided to take a nap. Too much for that idea. "Maybe the fact you feel different when you see Misty compared to anybody else is a good place to start." It was Brock who spoke now, taking a seat beside the trainer. "Not that it could mean anything to you, but I'm pretty sure feeling like something is in your stomach when you see someone is not a normal reaction."

"How am I sure that it isn't normal?" Ash asked. "I've only ever felt it when I see Misty."

"That's how you know it's not normal, Ash." Brock groaned out. "You only feel it for one person in the world, and it's Misty. Don't you think that's saying something to how you feel about her?" Thinking about Ash had to agree with Brock. What was it that made her different to everyone else?

"So am I allergic to her or something?" Ash tried, Brock glaring at the unfunny joke. "Okay, okay, so I obviously don't like her like other people and she's different, how does this help me?"

"Why don't you ask May." Brock finally decided to say. "That's how she feels when she sees Drew."

Ash just got all the more confused. Why would Brock relate his feelings to when he saw Misty to May when she saw Drew. Thinking back, wasn't May supposedly rivals with Drew? So did Ash hate Misty? No, that wasn't it. What was it that May felt for Drew anyways? They keep on fighting, but Drew gives her roses a lot. Did that mean that Misty gives him stuff a lot? Okay, now that wasn't true unless Mallet Hits were concerned. Ash was getting frustrated. "How the heck could you compare us to May and Drew!? They're practically in—"

His thoughts wheeled all the way back to his conversation with Dawn. May and Drew were in love, and if Brock and Pikachu are saying that it was comparable to his and Misty's situation, then wouldn't that mean…? A big realization popped into the dense brain of Ash Ketchum that night. One that practically caused him to drop Pikachu on the ground and run out the door of the Pokemon Center.

"Thanks Brock!" He called back, not seeing the breeder-to-be, the coordinator, and his Pokemon share a brief smile and shake of the head as they silently cheered him on with 'Go Get Her, Ash!'

* * *

**I apologise for any grammatical errors that you may find. I don't have a BETA and only proofread my own work. Feel free to point them out to me and I will edit it when I have the time. Thank You!**

**~*..*~*..*~Reignstein~*..*~*..*~**


	4. Part IV

**_Title: _**_Princess of Kanto__  
**Posted: **10/09/12  
**Main Pairing: **__Ash & Misty / Satoshi & Kasumi__**  
**_**_Rating: _**_K+_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I own what I own, nothing more, nothing less. _

_**Summary: **__It's rather obvious that Dawn could call May the "Princess of Hoenn" due to her amazing skill at not only showing her beauty, but her Pokémon's beauty as well when it came to contests. So why is it that Dawn calls Misty the "Princess of Kanto" when they first meet? Is it due to the fact that she saw Misty in a Water Ballet when they first arrive? Or is it because she considers Misty to be the girlfriend of the person she considers the "Prince of Kanto"._

**_AN: _**_I was watching the episode when Dawn called May the "Princess of Hoenn", so a little plot idea came into my mind then. Ignore the fact that Dawn was only calling May that because she was initially dubbed that apparently, seeing as Dawn said "They call you the Princess of Hoenn". If you could overlook that, then I guess you could have fun with this little story of mine! Hope you all enjoy! Part 4 of 4! Finale Chapter!_

* * *

Sitting down and looking up at the moon, Misty couldn't help but feel all the more lonelier. Cerulean Cape was supposed to be a famous spot for couples to enjoy the scenery and have that romantic ambiance, yet here she was, spoiling the fun by being totally dateless and looking so pathetic. There was a romantic view, a romantic spot, but not romantic interest. Misty came to the place due to calmness it offered her, but even in a calm state the stares and whispers of others still got to her. After all, why would the great Misty Waterflower of the Cerulean Gym be dateless? She was known to be quite the beauty after all.

The moon was full, and the only thing that could have made it perfect was if it actually turned blue. How Misty wished for those right now, so that she would be at least allowed to hope that a miracle would be coming. So that she could at least, for that night only, think that there was a chance that this lonely night would turn into something more than what it originally was.

"Stupid Ash…" Misty sighed, turning her gaze to the body of water that was present in front of her. It sparkled under the moonlight, a beautiful sight. She was tempted to take out her lure and fish for Water Pokemon, but she decided against it. It would just end up disturbing other people who were there for other purposes. Things like dates, strolls, walks, and the like would just be interrupted by her. No matter how much she was loved by the people of Cerulean, she doubted that would sit well with the couples.

Another sigh escaped her lips then. The certain popular phrase 'forever alone' seemed to place a smile on her face. True, one person could never be forever alone. All people had friends, had family, had someone who cared, but it was indeed very easy to feel alone. Maybe that was what the phrase intended to mean. You aren't physically 'forever alone', but you do end up feeling alone due to being unable to share such moments like this with someone who would, in return, loved to have shared it with you.

"Let me guess," Someone suddenly spoke out, making Misty turn around. "Staryu finally decided that it did lose that battle and that I got the Cascade Badge fair and square?" A teen with black hair and brown eyes emerged, and Misty laughed at the memory of their first ever battle.

"Fat chance." Misty answered. "If I were the Gym Leader back then, you wouldn't have gotten that badge so easily." She continued. "Also, seeing as Pikachu refuses to battle me, you're very lucky you don't have to fight for it again." Ash sat down beside her and released his very own sigh. Really, this girl, she was so special in so many ways. Misty really was the only person who could ground him so hard that it actually hurt even in the hypothetical sense.

"I think I stand a good chance." Ash spoke out. "As long as you don't use Gyarados and Kingdra and actually make it a proper battle." He answered back, Misty shaking her head in amusement.

"I rarely even use Gyarados and Kingdra in Gym Battles." Misty retorted, her eyes fixed on the sparkling water once again. "Usually Corsola gives them enough of a beating, but Dewgong and Goldeen also give trainers a run for their money." The red head concluded, Ash laughing slightly. Of course she would be cocky enough to compare him to beginner trainers. Then again, if she hadn't, she wouldn't be Misty.

"Who do you consider your strongest Water Pokemon anyway?" Ash decided to ask, trying to stray from the real reason he was there to begin with. "I'm guessing it's between Gyarados and Kingdra, but who am I to say? Dewgong's Aurora Beam already has me on my toes." Misty was the one who laughed at that one.

"I guess Gyarados." She answered. "That Pokemon's got more training than Kingdra, so I consider Gyarados my strongest Pokemon." Misty continued. "Also, I'm pretty sure at the mention of 'Misty the Cerulean City Gym Leader' everyone already begins to mention Gyarados."

Silence enveloped the two teens as the chatter died down, leaving both in an awkward situation that neither wanted to experience. Misty couldn't come up with anything to talk about, but Ash just refused to bring up the actual reason he was there to begin with. "So…ugh…why do you like it here?" Ash suddenly asked, not wanting to prolong the silence. "Do you have dates here often?" Somehow, the thought filled him with a feeling that was so foul that he began to actually get angry. Jealousy really does that to someone.

"No! No!" Misty answered almost immediately. "It's not like that!" She defended.

Ash was shocked by her sudden red face. It was as if she didn't want him thinking that at all! "I just like it here cause of the view." Misty explained. "Not a lot of places where you can see a the sky reflected so well in the water." Ash had to agree, but he was still a little bit wary with the whole situation.

Technically speaking, any guy would be wary about said situations. It wasn't because pride was the biggest problem when it came to the male gender, nor was it the fact that he was probably going to give Misty the power to crush his heart in one go (though things would be much simpler had those factors not existed), but because Ash had absolutely no idea how things would be turning out. A battle with a Gym Leader would give him the confidence to win, but even though Misty was a Gym Leader and this was technically an inner battle, he just couldn't gain the confidence to say three very simple words that meant the world to him.

"You know, Ash," Misty suddenly began, her voice dreamy as if she was talking to Togepi all over again. "The sky and the sea, they remind me of us." The first thing that entered the future Pokemon master's head was 'Who was which?', but Misty just continued on explaining without a care in the world. Ash actually wondered what brought it on, but just listened either way.

"They're very different, but they're alike in many things too." Misty elaborated. "They mirror each other, they're always facing each other, they're so close yet so far." Ash nodded in agreement. He didn't get the mirroring each other, but he did get the last part. Both of them have this bond with one another that no one else can replace, and though they are the best of friends and closer with each other than with any other person in the planet (except probably for Ash's mom), yet they couldn't see each other often, couldn't even visit as much as they wanted to. It was a sad thought, that yes, they were so near yet so far.

"Hey, Misty..." Ash trailed, suddenly coming up with a thought that could perhaps give him a hint to what Misty felt towards him. To a degree, he felt afraid of the answer that Misty would give him, but he would risk it just this once. "You never, really...ugh...did tell Tracy and I what you and Rudy did while you were on that date." This sentence caused the Gym Leader to suddenly turn her head in his direction.

Misty was scrutinizing Ash's every move, wondering what on earth could have brought up the sudden topic of the Trovita Island Gym Leader. "It's not that I want to embarass you or anything!" Ash suddenly defended himself, red tinges appearing on his cheeks. Misty wondered why he seemed to be so nervous. "I'm just...curious. When Brock brought him up awhile ago, you seemed to, I don't know, react differently."

_"Rudy is different." _

The red head seemed unsure of herself. Should she answer the rather harmless question? Answering it would most probably cause one of either two scenarios. The first would be that Ash would care and go balistic and most probably end up stealing her Gyarados and going to Trovita to punch Rudy, while the second would be that he didn't care and that would just crush Misty's feelings. No matter what the result, it was a rather lose-lose scenario that she was fairly uncertain about.

"I—I—I don't remember." Misty decided to say, now looking directly at the water and trying her hardest to forget Ash's stern gaze that was undoubtedly aimed at her. "It was a pretty long time ago, and I don't really talk with Rudy or anyone from the Orange Islands aside from Tracey." She added, hoping that this would lay Ash's curiosity to rest. Sadly, that was not the case. Dawn was right, he wasn't that dense ten year old that she first met. He was keener and more observant now. Never would she have thought that what she hoped for him to become would bite her back in the butt someday.

"So I'm guessing that your reaction to Brock is proof that you forgot, right?" Ash had no idea **why** Misty wanted to hide this piece of information from him, but all of this was just making him doubt his courage all the more. How was he going to confess to her when here she was, not telling him about an incident with a boy who obviously she could possess feelings for?

"Why don't you just drop it, Ash?" The red head answered back. "I doubt you came all the way up here just so that you can pester me about Rudy." A very good point, but Ash knew that he needed answers if he actually wanted to do what he set out to do.

"He made me an offer." Misty had cut him off. "He took me to dinner, he showed me his Pokemon, we danced with his Pokemon, and he made me an offer." Ash said nothing as he watched Misty take a needed breath. He wasn't going to jump to conclusions (especially when they involved a ring and an image of little brunettes with green eyes running around Trovita), but he admits that he was getting impatient. "It isn't even all that interesting, and I obviously declined and—"

"Misty…" Ash warned, and the girl sighed.

"He offered for me to stay in Trovita, with him and Mahri. You know, to live with him." Ash froze at her words. That battle, what Rudy had shouted about dedicating the battle to her, Misty's sudden shouting, that was what it meant? Suddenly, Ash felt like he won one of the most important battles of his life that day in Trovita. "But, I didn't accept!" Misty suddenly defended. "I—I—I stayed with you and Tracey right? And—"

"Why didn't you stay?" Ash found himself asking. "It was a great chance to learn about Water Pokemon, he obviously didn't treat you badly, and it wasn't that bad an offer. Why did you refuse when it would benefit your dream of becoming a Water Pokemon Master? The Gym was under your sisters then, you wouldn't have had to worry about them." This question was what Misty dreaded, and this scenario was not one of the two that she imagined. She found Ash, for the first time since she's known him, unreadable. "Misty?"

"I couldn't." The words escaped the Gym Leader's mouth before she could think it through. "I just couldn't stay with Rudy, it didn't…feel right, you know? I was journeying with you—and…erm…Tracey—and you owed me a bike ("Rudy could have gotten you a new one." Ash muttered), plus I eventually did want to come back to Cerulean City. Trovita Island is so far from here, you know?" Inside his heart, Ash knew that Misty's explanation was incomplete.

_"Team Rocket just does it to piss Ash off, Melody just wanted to get under my skin too! Danny was just being nice, and Rudy is different." _Misty's words rang inside Ash's mind, wondering if truly that was the case. He understood why Team Rocket would do it to piss them off, but the others, what if they were just seeing what he didn't and what Misty refused to see? Could it be that Melody, Danny, and, most of all, Rudy all knew about his feelings even before he did? Was he really that dense?

"Do you remember what Rudy told me before we left?" Ash suddenly found himself asking. "After the match and before we got on Lapras to head to a the next Island. Do you remember his words?" Thinking back, Misty nodded her head and hid her smile. Yes, she remembered those words very well. She remembered thinking that maybe Ash would understand what it meant…in the near future.

"I think that—I don't know, I finally understand what Rudy meant when he called me a lucky guy." Misty's eyes widened. This…this wasn't happening? Could it? Many dreams she has had of this moment, but this was NOT a dream. She even pinched herself for good measure. Misty had winced at the pain. "I guess, maybe, it's a bit late to realize it now, but I guess there's no point in agreeing with him still." Saucers, would be a good way to describe Misty's eyes by this point. Did Ash know what it was he was implying?

Ash didn't read much into Misty's silence, but he decided to continue. "With the sky and the sea on the other hand," He began. "I guess you can say we're like that, but at the same time, I don't want us to just be so close yet so far. I mean, you would be the sea, I would be sky. I can look at you, I can see you, but the thing I want, I could never attain. How sad would it be…to be unable to touch that one person you love?"

Misty's heart stopped as the words spilled out of Ash's mouth. "Rudy was right, I am a lucky guy. You chose me that day, YOU chose ME. You didn't choose because of Tracey or Pikachu, and you didn't stay because of Rudy. You cheered for me, you wanted to stay with me, and here I am realizing this five years too late." An ironic chuckle escaped Ash, but Misty was still not speaking. For once in her life, she really had no idea what to say. Only in her wildest dreams did this happen, yet now, were all of those fantasies suddenly coming true?

Moments of silence passed. Ash fiddled with his fingers as he waited for Misty to speak up. He was nervous, afraid, and excited at the same time. Misty, she was a different story. Confusion, joy, nerves, possibly insanity. Those were the feelings coursing through her body. She was scolding herself as well. Why won't you speak? Why won't you answer? She would find herself saying to her mind.

"A—Ash," She was finally able to let out, her voice barely above a whisper. Luckily, the future Pokemon Master heard it loud and clear. "I—I don't—" Ash's heart stopped as his stomach dropped. He was too late, wasn't he? "—think you know how long I've been waiting to hear that."

Looking into Misty's eyes with a sudden snap of the head, Ash found himself shocked. Her eyes were brimming with tears of joy, a beautiful smile appearing on her face like she was on top of the world. Extending his hand, Ash found himself cupping her check, wiping the one tear that managed to escape from her eyes. "I love you, so, so much." She said, Ash getting closer as Misty leaned into his touch. "I—I never thought you would feel the same way. I thought that—"

"Misty, I know you hate it when I tell you this, but can you shut up?"

A smile spreading across Ash's own face, he leaned in and touched his lips to hers. Under the stars, the moon, and in front of a lake, both trainers proclaimed their love. In a spot where couples go to be together, the both of them finally found themselves wrapped in the arms of the one person that would never ever hurt them. When they finally pulled away from the mind blowing first kiss that they both finally shared, nothing but ecstasy was reflected in their eyes.

"You better keep in contact more often now, Mister Pokemon Master." Misty warned, no threat in words as she leaned her head on Ash's shoulder. "Just because you're my boyfriend, does not mean you are safe from my mallet." Ash let out a laugh at her words. He really didn't expect it any other way.

* * *

**If I were to be honest, I feel like this ending could have been much better. I like it though, no matter how cliche it is. Technically speaking, Pokeshipping is a pretty cliche couple and that's what I love about them! I hope you found this ending to your liking and I hope that it doesn't upset the story.**

**Thanks for those who favourited, followed, and reviewed. I feel very honored and thank you all for the motivation to write! I'll try to write another Pokeshipping story as soon as I can, so to those who would want more from me, please wait patiently.**

**I apologise for any grammatical errors that you may find. I don't have a BETA and only proofread my own work. Feel free to point them out to me and I will edit it when I have the time. Thank You!**

**~*..*~*..*~Reignstein~*..*~*..*~**


End file.
